diaryofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Karsten Prince
Chazarrae Karsten James Prince (born 1 August, 1987) is a German-American warlock, and a main protagonist of . He is a powerful spiritualist who has a strong connection to the first warlock, Baron Samedi. Chazarrae was initially believed to be the biological father of Lily Prince, whose actual father is an extremely powerful and dangerous warlock, called "The Hollow", which was revealed by his ex-girlfriend Charlotte. Early History Chazarrae was born in Berlin, Germany and later came to America with his parents. He encountered Charlotte Anderson, a beautiful werewolf who was at the time serving The Hollow. She managed to catch his eye, and one night they had sex together, resulting in Lily. However, Lily was not truly Chazarrae's as The Hollow had actually used him as vessel, so Lily could be born as his child. No matter how many times Charlotte would tell him that Lily wasn't his, he refused to give her up each time, taking her in as his own child. Personality He has shown to have a softer side when he is around Lily, or Catherine, but rarely shows it around other people. Lily brings out Karsten's humanity. He also holds grudges against the people who try to harm Lily or Catherine, and rarely lets it go. As the baby's birth approached, Karsten became more and more protective of her, making sure nothing would happen to her. He is also a wise warlock who has personally experienced the price he must pay for violating the Witch Law. Karsten's knowledge of witchcraft encompasses many occult disciplines and practices, including exorcisms and necromancy. Karsten has slowly developed a form of depression fueled by a sense of thought that was caused by Charlotte who told him that Lily was not his biological child, thinking that one day he could lose her. Physical Appearance Karsten is tall standing approximately 6'0" (1.83 cm). He has dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He's very handsome, and he's aware of his looks. He often wears dark clothing such as a black long-sleeved button up and black skinny jeans. Powers & Abilities As one of the strongest witches the world has ever known, Karsten is powerful enough to be feared by Charlotte. Karsten is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful. Karsten used his telekinesis on Charlotte and threw her across the room, seriously injuring her, as she was not able to break free from it, proving that Karsten is more powerful than Charlotte. He also demonstrated his talent in complicated spells as he performed several different spells in a small amount of time, through chanting and hand gestures. He is also well versed in "old magic", when he linked a boundary spell to the beat of his heart. After his temporary death, he used representational magic to reestablish a protection spell around his mansion, ensuring that if he died, the spell could persist. Relationships Lily Prince The relationship between Karsten and his daughter, Lily began when Charlotte was pregnant with her. However he began to worry that the child wasn't truly his, and this was confirmed by Charlotte when she revealed that the Hollow had used Karsten as a vessel to make Lily. However, this did not stop him from loving Lily as his own. He had even told Charlotte that he would never allow anyone to take Lily away from him, and if they attempted this he would kill them. Karsten is the only father that Lily has truly known and he has raised her since the day she was born. He loves her dearly and would sacrifice anyone and everything for her. Charlotte Anderson The relationship between Karsten and Charlotte began when Karsten came to America with his parents. They were initially friends first before becoming a couple. However, their relationship came to an end when it was brought to light that he was just apart of a plan to bring a baby into the world, her daughter Lily. However, she has never been in contact with her, as she is in Karsten's custody. The two hate each other, as Karsten swore if he ever saw her again, that he would kill her. Other Relationships * Baron & Karsten (Adopted Father & Son/Close Allies) * Karsten & Catherine (Husband & Wife/Best Friends/Close Allies) * Karsten & Cristophoros (Enemies) Appearances Part 1 Part 2 Name * The name Karsten is a Greek baby name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Karsten is Anointed.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/karsten/ Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Diary of Potential Evil